


how bad can i be?

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosives, Hurt No Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So yeah, Swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and also uh techno's syndicate is in this, and this was before any was confirmed/denied, but there isn't actually any comfort, i know phil isn't tommy's dad, it's tommy so, lorax references too! : ), my fic my headcanons, tommy just goes insane and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “How bad can I be? When I’m just doing what comes naturally.” Tommy taunted, clearly making fun of Techno. With that, the younger boy shot an e-pearl into the distance and lit the TNT train before teleporting.-Tommy teaches Technoblade and Philza a lesson.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 664





	how bad can i be?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Explosions, Child Neglect Mentioned, Death Mentioned
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> I was listening to the Lorax song 'how bad can I be,' and this idea popped into my head. It's quite short, but I think that ties it all together. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.

Tommy smirked as he received the coordinates to Techno’s syndicate base. Dream was no longer on his mind. He had bigger plans anyway. He headed back towards his house and started packing his bag.

He grabbed TNT, some potions, some food and a flint and steel. He shut the bag, throwing it onto the bed. Next, he opened his closet. He grabbed a white shirt, some black jeans, and his favourite jacket, Wilbur’s. He quickly changed, slipping a weapons belt onto his pants.

As he made his way into his armoury, he grabbed the Axe of Peace and Chekov’s gun. Both dangerous and destructive weapons. With a mischievous grin, Tommy slipped them into his belt. He re-checked the coordinates before grabbing his bag and heading off. 

Eventually, Tommy arrived at the specified location and began heading downwards in the ground. It didn’t take him long to find the base someone told him about. He silently thanked his informant.

He was quite surprised to find that Techno’s base was sitting in a stronghold. That didn’t change anything, though. If anything, it made the destruction even better. Being quiet and swift, he scooted out the underground caverns. No one was there, yet there was a shit ton of supplies.

Tommy weighed out his options. He could blow it up with everything in it, or he could be generous. He ultimately decided on blowing all of it up. After all, he was teaching them a lesson, wasn’t he? According to Phil and Techno, lessons were taught in violence.

He may be chaotic, but he wasn’t cruel. He wasn’t going to destroy the totems of undying, and he would never wish death on his worse enemies. Well, Dream was exempt from that moral code. He grabbed the small figures, shoving them into his bag. Once he had finished his scouting, he started placing TNT.

A lot of TNT. After all, Techno had shown no mercy blowing up L’manberg, why should Tommy show pity? As he finished filling the base with explosives, he started heading back to the surface, leaving a train of TNT behind him. He wanted to light it from the ground and run away.

As he made it to the surface, he smiled, seeing Techno and Phil in the distance. He finished his trail, holding up the flint and steel to signal his intentions. His father and brother stopped in their tracks. Tommy just smirked at them.

Techno drew his sword, so did Phil. “What are you doing, Thesus?” Techno asked, trying to remain civil. He had a lot in that base. He couldn’t afford to lose it. 

“Oh, you know, just my daily dose of anarchy, big brother.” Tommy snickered, waving the flint and steel too close for comfort.

“Tommy, this isn’t right.” Phil chimed in, staring at Tommy as if he were a wild animal. Tommy just laughed at the man he called Dad.

“Neither was you’re parenting. But hey, I lived, didn’t I?” Tommy chucked, grinning like an absolute madman.

“Don’t talk to your father like that.” Techno snapped, slowly getting closer to Tommy. Even if he got close enough to fight the boy, Tommy could quickly light the TNT.

“Why? What are you gonna?” The younger began flicking the flint and steel on and off. “Blow up another place, teach me a lesson?” Tommy taunted, feigning sadness. 

“Governments corrupt people! We shouldn’t have them.” Phil explained, trying to keep Tommy’s attention off Techno. “Everyone should have freedom.”

“Exactly, Dad.” Tommy spat. “You are hypocrites. You are literally controlling people’s freedoms to build. You don’t choose who lives, or who fucking dies, or who gets to build countries.” Phil knew he needed to try a different approach, so he switched his tones.

“This is our home, Tommy.” Phil pleaded. Tommy’s eyes never changed, staying deathly cold, no spark visible in them. Tommy watched as Techno approached, and he quickly waved the flint and steel over the TNT once again. The hybrid promptly backed up.

“It’s okay,” Tommy reassured, pretending to look kind and genuine. “I’ve lost two homes to my family, so I can help you through it!”

“Also, don’t say buildings aren’t important.” Tommy fumed, quickly changing his tone. “L’manberg was the only fucking memory of the real Wilbur. Sure, home is where people are.”   
  


“But Wilbur isn’t fucking alive. That van was the only thing left of him!” Tommy hissed. “That was home! Wilbur was the only true fucking family I had!” For a moment, Phil’s face seemed to soften. Tommy faltered. Did his Dad really care? He shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to teach them a lesson.

“Oh, and because I’m not cruel.” Tommy sneered, grabbing all the totems except one. “You can have these back.” He hissed, throwing them at his Dad’s feet.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go. Freedom calls, ya know?” Tommy mimicked. He locked his eyes with Techno’s. “This is a lesson for you.”   
  
“You really are a villain, Thesus,” Techno called, as he watched Tommy destroy his home. “You’re a bad person.”

“How bad can I be? When I’m just doing what comes naturally.” Tommy taunted, clearly making fun of Techno. With that, the younger boy shot an e-pearl into the distance and lit the TNT train before teleporting.

“See you soon, Blade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why. This fic just makes me giddy. I love villain Tommy. Also, just a reminder, this is about the characters, not the creators. I hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
